7 pierwszych dni
by Ekouta
Summary: Veida jest nowym państwem powołanym do kontrolowania specyficznego, powstałego zaledwie przed niespełna 200 laty gatunku istot. Co dziwniejsze, przez kilkanaście lat była zwykłych człowiekiem żyjącym przez kilka miesięcy wśród innych krajów. Jak teraz dziewczyna odnajdzie się w nowej roli? T za dosadny język
1. Prolog

Krótki opis Veidy:  
Nowe państwo diasporyczne (tu: nieposiadające swoich stałych ziem, ale ma siedzibę pełniącą funkcję stolicy), liczące 49 obywateli. Zostało powołane dla łatwiejszego kontrolowania dość nietypowych istot – echotworów, które są związane w większości z kulturą i sztuką oraz dotąd podlegały swoim tanom. Jako że tan musi mieć człekopodobną postać (a więc nie mógł to być żaden echotwór), podjęto się ryzykownej akcji przysposobienia niefrasobliwej twórczyni owych stworzeń do pełnienia roli państwa. Efekty? O tym już w utworze.

N/A: Jakby ktoś już mógł się kapnąć – Veida to po prostu ja. Ten powalony pomysł – ja jako kraj – został zainspirowany tekstem Milcixx „Niezapomniana podróż Boeingiem 767-10", za co dziękuję autorce :].

Powtórzę ostrzeżenie z rozdziału... w gruncie rzeczy drugiego - Estonia pojawi się dużo później, ale będzie miał dość ważną rolę do odegrania :3

**Prolog**

-...przydałby się ktoś, kto by za to odpowiadał...  
-...prawda, to się zaczyna sypać.  
-Ale to jest bez sensu!  
-Tak będzie łatwiej, uwierz.  
-No nie wiem, tak od razu państwo?

O czym oni tak rozprawiają za zamkniętymi drzwiami? Co za państwo? Co się zaczyna sypać?  
Zostaję na swoim miejscu, wiecznie drżącymi rękami poprawiając raybany na nosie. Kilka tanów od jakiegoś czasu dyskutuje w zamkniętym pokoju.  
Ach, zapomniałabym. Mam na imię Joanna, niedługo kończę 15 lat i od kilku miesięcy próbuję się przyzwyczaić przede wszystkim do ożywionych tworów mojej wybujałej wyobraźni. Zresztą nie tylko mojej.  
Teraz zniżyli głosy do szeptu, nic nie mogę wyłapać uchem. Cierpliwie czekam, skulona, z głową przyciśniętą do framugi.  
Ciężkie, wojskowe kroki zbliżające się do miejsca mojego „szpiegowania" zwiastują kłopoty. Niedługo potem Niemcy wychynął zza drzwi. Powzięłam natychmiastowy odwrót do kąta, zanim mnie zoczy.  
Na szczęście najwyraźniej uznał, że teren czysty, bo po nim wyszli jeszcze: Ameryka, Anglia, Rosja, Francja, Japonia, Chiny i... Polska?  
-Gdzie ona jest? - zapytał Arthur.  
-A ja wiem? - Yao wzruszył ramionami. - Jak ją źnajdźiemi, to po prośtu ziaćniemi.  
Cały czas milczę, lepiej, by nie wiedzieli o mojej obecności tutaj.  
Ciekawe, z kim znowu zaczną.  
Gdy państwa raczyły już wyjść, a ich kroki całkiem ucichnąć, cichutko opuściłam swój kąt. Usłyszałam za mało, by sklecić to w jedną spójną, logiczną całość.  
Wśliznęłam się do swojego mieszkania i klapnęłam na fotel. Krótko jednak cieszyłam się spokojem – ktoś zaczął walić w drzwi jak w bęben.  
-Kto tam?  
-To ja. Otwórz z łaski swojej! - krzyknęła Echaulitia z drugiego końca.  
-Już idę. Nawiasem mówiąc, nie nauczyli cię korzystać z dzwonka?  
-Ta, nauczyli, Tylko to byłoby...  
-Już nic więcej nie mów – wywróciłam oczami i przekręciłam klamkę. Czasami myślę, że powinnam była „wypisać" jej trochę inną przygaduszkę. (A później najczęściej się rozmyślam i jej to pozostawiam. Brawa dla mnie za konsekwencję.)  
-Skąd ten pośpiech, Audrone?  
Echaulitia lekko się skrzywiła na dźwięk swojego ludzkiego imienia i zawołała:  
-Nie bardzo mi to wiadome, ale to bardzo ważne! Mamy małe zebranie niektórych nacji.  
-Oki doki, uspokój się, już idę.  
Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak poderwać cztery niegodne litery z siedzenia i podążyć za srebrnoskórą.

* * *

No i stoję w przedsionku sali konferencyjnej. Piątka państw – Anglia, Francja, Ameryka, Niemcy i Japonia - spogląda na mnie z wyjątkowo poważnymi twarzami. Cisza jak makiem zasiał.  
Po kilku minutach wydusiłam z siebie:  
-W czym sprawa?  
-Sprawa tak wypadła – zaczął Kiku. - że potrzebny był nam ktoś do sprawowania opieki prawnej nad tymi szarymi stworami. Nam samym już trudno było się zorganizować, więc...  
Kurka, to chyba najdłuższe zdanie, jakie w życiu słyszałam od Japonii. Ale o co chodzi z tą opieką prawną i dezorganizacją?  
-Że co, proszę?  
-Ujmując sprawę krócej, zdecydowaliśmy się stworzyć dla tych echotworów czy jak im tam odrębne państwo. I ty masz być jego przedstawicielką. - Arthur miął w dłoniach gazetę.  
Nie wierzę.  
Ja im zupełnie nie wierzę.  
Bo chyba nie jest możliwe zmienienie zwykłego człowieka w personifikację kraju?!  
-Niemożliwe...  
-A jednak. Licz się z tą odpowiedzialnością. - czegoś takiego mogłam się spodziewać od Niemiec. - Będziesz bez ziem, ale uznawana. I tak zostałaś już przysposobiona bez twojej wiedzy.  
Tym razem zabrakło mi słów. Już wcześniej nie byłam w stanie sklecić poprawnego zdania, ale teraz nie mogłam powiedzieć nic. Nic.  
-Aha, i jutro zjawiasz się na światowej konferencji, _ma belle Jeanne –_ zachichotał Francis.  
-Tak _by the way_ to będziesz musiała zmienić imię – oznajmił Alfred.  
Chyba to mnie na tyle otrzeźwiło, że spytałam:  
-Zmienić? To dlatego, że teraz jestem zgoła kimś innym czy jakby to generalnie nazwać?  
-Tak jakby – mruknął Anglia. - Teraz żegnam.  
Dobrze, że nie mają mi nic więcej do powiedzenia. Nadmiar sensacji zabiłby moją głowę.  
Obracam się na pięcie i wybiegam z pomieszczenia. Teraz czeka na mnie spotkanie z moimi... obywatelami.

Na szczęście poszło o tyle gładko, że echotki wyraźnie podekscytowane wizją własnego narodu zgadzały się na wiele narzuconych warunków. Trochę trudniej z moim nowym imieniem – musiało spełniać przecież jakieś kosmopolityczne warunki, po dłuższej dyskusji noszę już miano... zresztą nieważne. Czuję się okropnie zestresowana na myśl o jutrzejszym zebraniu. Wprawdzie znam wiele krajów na co dzień, odkąd zmuszona zostałam (jeszcze jako zwykły człowiek) do obracania się wśród nich, ale... może tam będzie inaczej? No właśnie. Jak i co będzie? Co, jeśli palnę coś głupiego albo popełnię towarzyską gafę – co mi się nieraz zdarza z moim słabym wyczuciem sytuacji? Ludwig miał rację – muszę się liczyć z odpowiedzialnością bycia państwem.


	2. Dzień 1

**Dzień 1.**

-I po co ta cała trema? – zapytał Echolynx. Już od pół godziny przewalam szafę w poszukiwaniu stosowniejszych szmacideł na oficjalne okazje.

-Tak czy siak to w sumie zebranie wszystkich państw. Muszę jakoś zgoła wyglądać!

-A co powiesz na to? – Ricardo wyciąga mi tuż sprzed nosa czarny, odrobinę zbyt obcisły i bardziej niż odrobinę zbyt wydekoltowany gorset.

-Chyba żartujesz sobie. Generalnie nie jestem jakąś lalunią, bym pokazywała tyle.

-Jak zawsze przesadzasz – wzdycha Hiszpan. W odpowiedzi sięgam po czarny płaszczyk zawiązywany na srebrną kokardkę i białą koszulę.

-Trochę, jak to się u was mówi, słitaśnie – mruga chłopak, a ja, z trudem opanowując śmiech, chwytam jeszcze czarną spódniczkę z czerwoną lamówką i zaszywam się w łazience.

Gdy tylko rozczesałam swoją wiecznie splątaną ciemnoblond grzywę, zadzwoniła komórka.

-Co ty tam robisz tyle czasu? Do spotkania zostało 20 minut!

-Już idę, bez nerwów!

Cóż, jako mikronacja jakoś radzę sobie przy pomocy tych (niby) mniej ważnych obywateli.

* * *

-Tylko nie narób tam na diabła – mruczy z przekąsem moja faworytka Echolette, gdy wysiadłyśmy z samochodu.

-Nie jestem małym dzieckiem, proszę ciebie bardzo.

Zostawiając echotworkę na zewnątrz, weszłam do całkiem eleganckiego budynku. W hallu zaznaczyła się już drobna zmiana – zdjęcie Sali Rady Echotworskiej (taaak, żebyście się nie zdziwili – już o swoją siedzibę „rządu" dawno zadbali). Zza okazałych, dębowych drzwi słychać ożywione głosy. Czyli jednak się spóźniłam.

Pociągam za klamkę (dlaczego te głupie dłonie zawsze mi tak drżą w stresie?) i wchodzę do środka, zwracając uwagę części krajów.  
-Nowy tan?  
-To dziewczyna!  
-Tamta dziewczyna.  
-Staniesz się ze mną jednym?  
-Nic z tego! Jak już, to tylko ze mną!  
-Białoruś, przestań z łaski swojej w-wy-wymachiwać tym nożem!  
Takiego zachowania zupełnie się po nich nie spodziewałam. Na co dzień tacy byli, zgoda, ale na czymś takim jak międzynarodowa konferencja? Nie wiedziałam, co właściwie robić. Na szczęście Ludwig uratował sytuację, przekrzykując zgiełk:  
-Zatrzaśnijcie spusty i dajcie jej coś powiedzieć!  
Poskutkowało. Chrząkam nerwowo i mówię:  
-Nazywam się Kabere Devinas i reprezentuję diasporyczne państwo Veida...  
Nie wytrzymam, chyba zaraz mnie rozsadzi od środka. Na pewno myślą sobie teraz: „A co to za jedna, której pozwolili na zabawę w bycie nacją?"  
-...powołane w pewnych dyplomatycznych celach. Chciałabym tylko... ż-żebyście... no, jakoś mnie normalnie traktowali, mimo że nie jestem aż tak bardzo wam równa...  
-A czemu mielibyśmy cię inaczej traktować? Czołem, nówka!  
-Cześć!  
-Witam.  
-Mam nadzieję, że ci się jakoś uda! - głosy z różnych stron, z których co najmniej połowę słyszę po raz pierwszy w życiu.  
-A teraz, jak już powitaliśmy Kabere, wracamy do głównego tematu! - nad głowami personifikacji przetoczył się donośny głos Alfreda. - Dziś mówimy o zanikaniu lasów tropikalnych...  
-Jak zwykle bierze temat ekologiczny – skomentował cicho Kiku.  
-Może dlatego, że wtedy może poczuć się jak _hero_? - mruknął zza gazety Arthur, najwyraźniej niezbyt zainteresowany paplaniną Ameryki. W sumie tak jak większość innych – Estonia jak zwykle klekotał w klawisze laptopa, Łotwa zagłębił się w jakimś romansidle, Hiszpania zajadał się kanapką z szynką i pomidorem, a Rosja polerował szalikiem swoją nieodłączną rurę. Już miałam wyjąć swojego smartfona, gdy przez nagłe odezwanie się Francisa o mało nie strąciłam torebki z kolan:  
-Na to wygląda... to znaczy wcale tak nie myślę!  
-Mówisz nie, myślisz tak? Typowe.  
-Nie zgadzam się z żadnym z was – wymamrotał podenerwowany Francis. Jakoś duszę w sobie ochotę wybuchnięcia śmiechem.  
-No to sam zaproponuj temat!  
-Hm, a światowy kryzys gospodarczy? - wtrącił się Roderich.  
-Hm, widzę, że Roddy zainteresował się wreszcie czymś innym niż jego pianino – zachichotała Węgry.  
-Nie nazywaj mnie Roddy! - obruszył się Austriak. Bingo – muszę to sobie zapamiętać.  
-Kryzys... próbuję się jakoś wygrzebać, jak widzicie – wyznał dopiero co rozbudzony Herakles. - Nie powiem, unijne pieniądze całkiem się przydały...  
-Tak, tak, ale wszyscy ci powtarzali – zaciśnij jeszcze pasa!  
-By znowu protestowali?... - głowa Grecji już się sennie kiwała nad stołem.  
-Pewnie wydał z połowę na te swoje koty – próbował dopiec Sadik. Grek jednak nie usłyszał docinka, zapadłszy znów w objęcia Morfeusza.  
-A masz coś przeciw kotom? - „_No, gratuluję, Feliciano, w końcu gadasz co nieco do rzeczy_". - One są takie słodkie!  
-A ja tam generalnie wolę kucyki – błagam, Polsko! Tylko twojego zdania tu brakowało.  
-Coś w tym jest – bąknął siedzący nieopodal Tolys, nawet nie patrząc w kierunku dawnego przyjaciela.  
-Szczególnie, gdy nastanie głód i zabraknie mięsa – Iwan chował właśnie blaszaną piersiówkę do jednej z kieszeni swego przepastnego płaszcza.  
-Śmiałbyś zabić takie totalnie urocze zwierzę?  
-Gdy w brzuchu pusto, myśli się raczej o uroku żarcia. _Da_? - Rosja oparł swój nieco pordzewiały kran o stół z niemiłym uchu dźwiękiem.  
-Ty to generalnie bez serca jesteś – Feliks udał załamanego. Nawet głupi by się domyślił, że właśnie szuka zaczepki. - Obronię honor kucyków, jakem Feliks Łukasiewicz!  
-Chcesz się bić, to bij – Braginski nie raczył się patyczkować ze swoim kuzynem. Podniósł rurę i wymierzył nią w Polskę. Napięcie chwili przerwał Yao pytaniem:  
-Rośja... mozie ciukierka na uśpokojenie?  
-_Niet, _nie trzeba.  
Jak to ma się skończyć rozpierdówą, to nie powinna nazywać się państwem. Nie wytrzymam w tym cyrku na kółkach.  
-Ja nie mogę, czy was popierdoliło? Mamy zgoła światowe zebranie, a wy się o jakieś jebane kuce młócicie, tfu, kłócicie! A ja myślałam, że jestem na takie bycie wśród was wszystkich za głupia...  
Rzadko klnę, ale jak mnie poniesie...  
Polska i kilka innych państw spojrzało po sobie wyraźnie zakłopotanych.  
-Strój nie dodaje ci wiarygodności, _ma cherie_ – Francja wskazał na mój nieco lolitkowaty ubiór.  
-Twój też nie – odgryzam się cierpko. - Poza tym ważnych decyzji generalnie nie podejmuje się na podstawie gustu?

-Z ciebie to nieodrodna córka Feliksa – westchnął wielbiciel żabich udek.  
-Niby gdzie widzisz to podobieństwo? Bo ja nigdzie.  
-I ty mnie o to pytasz? Podobnie się wyrażacie, pyskaci, czujecie się niezręcznie przed obcymi...  
-Wcale się nie czuję niezręcznie! - protestuję, choć wiem, że tu akurat ma rację. - To... to wracamy do głównego tematu?

Dwie godziny później wychodzimy.

-Widzę, że zaczynasz już trochę obczajać naszą klimę – Polska poklepał mnie po ramieniu.  
-Aż dziw, że dotąd świat jeszcze nie stanął na głowie. Jak wy dajecie radę?  
-Jak widzisz, dajemy radę – wymijająco odparł Feliks. - Trzeba tylko znaleźć swój sens w tym całym nonsensie.  
-O co...?  
Ale jego już nie było; pobiegł za Litwą. Te słowa... to do niego tak niepodobne. Jaki sens ja w tym znajdę? Nie mam pojęcia.  
Czasami lubię komplikować scenariusze życia swoich tworów, lecz samo życie bywa w tym niekwestionowanym mistrzem.


	3. Dzień 2

**Kilka spraw do załatwienia.**

**Po pierwsze: nie dysponuję prawami autorskimi do Hetalii. A szkoda.**  
**Po drugie: jeśli nie rozumiecie pewnych części - nie szkodzi, wiem, że fick jest dość specyficzny.**  
**Po trzecie: jeśli się podoba lub nie - bardzo cenię sobie komentarze. Krytykujące czy chwalące, nieważne (byleby nie bezmyślny hejt).**  
**I po czwarte: możecie być zdziwieni, że wstawiłam w "kategoryjnych postaciach" czy jakby to nazwać Estonię. Na razie praktycznie go nie widać, ale już wkrótce odegra tu dość ważną rolę...**  
**I to by było na tyle. Boże, czy ja to w ogóle dla kogoś piszę?**

Budzę się o ósmej niewyspana jak rzadko. Po wczorajszym zebraniu państwa umyśliły sobie balangę „tak dla odreagowania". Pić nie piłam, ale atmosfera prędko stała się, hm, duszna. Choć nie powiem, na wspomnienie Rosji wywijającego z kranem i przerażonym Raivisem trudno się nie śmiać. Przysłowiowe angielskie wyjście zaliczyłam o drugiej w nocy, korzystając z rabanu wywołanego przez Danię.  
-Jo... Veida! Przestraszyłaś mnie!  
Cholerka, kto tam nade mną stoi?  
-Wstawanie o tak wczesnej porze powinno być zakazane – jęknęła Micole. Rozpoznałam ja wyłącznie po głosie, bo moje i tak słabo widzące oczy nie zdążyły się jeszcze przystosować do jasnego światła dnia.  
-No może i racja, że nie każdy jest rannym ptaszkiem, ale trzeba czasem zwlec się z ciepłego wyra wcześniej, niż by się chciało – mamroczę i wykopuję się spod kołdry. - Co mamy dzisiaj?  
-Piątek.  
-Nie o to pytam, ty imbecylu. Jaki jest dzisiejszy plan.  
-A, to. Przecież wisi ci nad głową, na tablicy korkowej.  
Szlag. Zapomniałam na śmierć.  
-Dzięki, chyba generalnie zaczynam idiocieć. Poza tym to kto cię tu przysłał?  
-Pan Beilschmidt mnie przysłał. – zamrugała charakterystycznie Amerykanka. - I kazał mi to przynieść.  
Po tych słowach położyła na (prawdopodobnie) moim biurku coś, co mogło być, sądząc po wydawanym szeleście, stertą kartek. Moje przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, ledwie nałożyłam okulary.  
-Możesz mnie teraz zostawić?  
-Ciągle chcesz być sama – mruknęła Micole. - Ale niech ci będzie.  
Gdy tylko trzasnęły za nią drzwi, usiadłam przy blacie i sięgnęłam po pierwszy papier ze stosika. Nienawidzę tej całej biurokracji.  
Gdzieś w środku pisania spojrzałam na zegarek. Za piętnaście dziesiąta. Niemcy mnie zabije, jeśli się spóźnię. Rzucam wszystko w diabły.

45 minut później siadam na ziemi zmęczona. W sumie przez te kilka miesięcy nabrałam znacznie lepszej kondycji, ale dzisiaj Ludwig zarządził jakieś intensywniejsze ćwiczenia. Albo tak mi się wydaje. Teraz echotwory podążają na kolejną sesje szlifowania swoich mocy pod okiem Feliksa, który zna ich możliwości w tym zakresie nawet lepiej ode mnie (o matko ironio – znać coś lepiej od twórcy), a ja podrywam się i wracam do papierów.

Albo niekoniecznie. Uświadomiłam to sobie po zderzeniu z obiektem wybitnie amerykańskim i plamie po coli na koszulce.  
-Hej! Uważaj, jak łazisz! - rzeczony wybitnie amerykański obiekt uznał za stosowne odpowiednio mnie opieprzyć, gramoląc przy tym cztery niegodne litery z trawnika.  
-Hej! Uważaj, jak trzymasz swoje papu! - moją własną niewyparzoną gębę naszła ochota na spapugowanie Stanów. - Nawiasem mówiąc, skąd żeś je wytrzasnął?  
-No jak to skąd? - Alfred popatrzył na mnie jak na wariatkę. - Z bufetu. Mają tam niezłe hot-dogi.  
-Fajnie, dzięki za wskazówkę – mówię, choć nie mam bladego pojęcia, gdzie właściwie mogę ten bufet znaleźć. Uprzytomniłam sobie, że zupełnie nie jadłam śniadania.  
-Hej, Jo... a może pójdziesz ze mną? Chcę kupić coś dla Kanady.  
-Chętnie – uśmiecham się, pomijając w zdumieniu fakt, że Jones wreszcie zauważył swojego półprzezroczystego brata na dobre. Mam nadzieję przy tym na całkiem niezobowiązującą gadkę – z obojgiem zakumplowałam się w nie tak znowu małym stopniu, a mój nowy status pewnie nic w tym nie zmieni. Może i stałam się państwem, ale praktycznie nic nieznaczącym. Przynajmniej tak uważam.

Jak na razie nie chce mi się przerywać radosnych dywagacji Ameryki ciągnącego mnie do „miejsca naszego przeznaczenia".  
Bufet okazał się być dość obskurnym, pomalowanym buraczaną, gdzieniegdzie odpadającą farbą pomieszczeniem w piwnicach naszej Akademii*. Od strony czymś, co mogło być ladą mój nos dopadły jednak całkiem smakowite zapachy.  
Po dość niepewnym przestudiowaniu cennika wybrałam średnie frytki i sprite'a.  
Tak jak się spodziewałam, Alfred perorował w koło Macieju o bohaterskich błahostkach, praktycznie nie dając mi dojść do słowa i zupełnie niefrasobliwie używając mojego dawnego imienia. Za to raczej gromów na niego rzucać nie będę, tak już się przyzwyczaili. Nawet nie zauważyłam, jak z mojego zamówienia pozostała tylko papierowa serwetka i butelka, a Ameryka pochłaniał piątego hamburgera. Pod jego lewą ręką widać było jednak małą makulaturową torebeczkę, taką, w jakie nieraz pakuje się jedzenie na wynos – więc może istotnie wrócił, by kupić coś dla Kanady.  
-... no i wiesz, jak nie zaczęliśmy znowu pocinać z Hondą w Call of Duty, bo on to nie bardzo lubi Medal of Honors, chyba wiesz, czemu... Joanna? Hej, słyszysz mnie? Kabere!  
O ile gdzieś w błędnym toku Alfedowej paplaniny odpłynęłam, o tyle na dźwięk swojego nowego imienia aż podskoczyłam.  
-Hm, tak? No? Kurde, która godzina?  
-Coś tak za piętnaście dwunasta.  
-Już? Rety, ale się zagadaliśmy! Na razie!

Alfred, widząc moje próby prędkiego opuszczenia baru, zapytał:  
-No nie zostaniesz jeszcze?  
-Mam sporo do roboty. Generalnie może jeszcze się zgadamy!

Szlag by trafił tę biurokrację.

Głowa już mi prawie opada na stół. Stosik znacznie się zmniejszył, ale jak na złość wcale się nie kończył. Miałam dać sobie spokój z tym i oczom odpoczynek, gdy moją uwagę przykuła pewna kartka.  
Po uważniejszym przyjrzeniu się zrozumiałam, dlaczego – wydrukowano na niej wyłącznie linie i kropki. Nie dostrzegłam żadnych napisów, niczego, co mogłoby przesądzić o użyteczności arkusza. Tak jakby ktoś dał to do zbioru z myślą, żebym sama sobie to wypełniła. Nonsens.  
Nie, czekaj, coś napisano na samej górze strony drobnym maczkiem.  
**ŚCIŚLE TAJNE**  
Czyli treść jakoś ukryto. Nie wiem, czy sposób z podgrzewaniem nad płomieniem lub podświetlaniem lampką UV nie będzie zbyt prosty, jednak... czemu by nie spróbować?

Po kilkunastu minutach próby odszyfrowania tekstu... powinnam była się domyśleć, że ten świat wymyśli coś bardziej niekonwencjonalnego. A zresztą, oczy i tak mnie już nieznośnie bolą. Wyciągając z zamrażarki kostki lodu do zimnego okładu, nawet nie zauważyłam, że dziwny dokument zniknął.  
Komórka właśnie odzywa się znajomym dzwonkiem – ustawiłam go chyba dla Prus. O co znowu chodzi?  
-Halo?  
-O, cześć, Kab – najwyraźniej młodzi prędzej przystosowują się do nowości. Po drugiej stronie prawdopodobnie rozmawiał Sealandia.  
-Wiesz, tak dzwonię, bo...  
-Peter, skąd generalnie masz komórkę Gilberta?  
-Jakiego Gilberta? A, tego albinosa z kurczakiem na głowie. To jemu ją gwizdnąłem?  
Że nie rozpoznał jego telefonu? Z tym napisem: „Nie dotykaj mojej zagilbistej komórki, bo pobrudzisz mi wyświetlacz"?  
-No dobra. Jaka jest sprawa?  
-I teraz pytasz? Na podwórku stoi taki wieeeelki smok!  
-Jaki smok, co ty opo...  
REAAARRRR!  
-Uwaaaaa! Spadam, chodź, nawet taki ktoś jak ja nie dałby mu rady!  
Już miałam mu palnąć coś na temat jego zawyżonej samooceny, na szczęście chłopak się rozłączył. Postanowiłam sprawdzić tę sensację i wyjrzałam na dwór.  
I wystarczyłyby ułamki sekundy, abym pożałowałam swojej decyzji. Poczułam straszny żar i odruchowo cofnęłam głowę. Na szczęście skończyłam tylko na osmalonej grzywce i brwiach.

Przejrzałam wreszcie... i mało nie krzyknęłam. Na dziedzińcu istotnie miotał się spory smok o zielonych łuskach, przebarwiających się na łapach i szczycie grzbietu na ciemnoczerwono, który skurat w tym momencie rzygnął znów na mnie ogniem. Odruchowo zamknęłam drzwi, które od razu stanęły w płomieniach. Biegnę do kuchni, napełniam dzbanek wodą i chlust wodą. Niewiele pomogło. Gaśnica! Skąd tu się wzięła? Nieważne, sprawa się załatwia. Drzwi kompletnie zniszczone. Cóż, prędzej wyjdę.  
Biegnę, robiąc unik przed ognistym strumieniem i zastaję totalnie przerażoną Micarę.

Na mój widok wybuchnęła płaczem i zawołała:  
-Przepraszam, Veida! Naprawdę przepraszam! Nie mogę t-ego k-k-koo-ntrolow-waaać!  
-Cicho, już ciiicho... - próbuję uspokoić Prusaczkę. Po kilku minutach i zmiażdżonych murkach zdobyła się wreszcie na wyjaśnienie sytuacji.  
Jak się okazało, chciała wreszcie przekroczyć swoje dotychczasowe bariery (poprzednio była w stanie wywoływać postacie wyłącznie z niemieckich legend i bajek) i spróbowała z opowieścią polską – o smoku wawelskim...  
-T-to było pierwsze, co mi przysz-szło do głowy – zakończyła swe opowiadanie Micara, wciąż pochlipując.-Micara, weź się w garść, dziewczyno i spróbujemy to odwołać.  
-Ale... zostało mi już niewiele mocy!  
No to szlag.  
-To weź go na coś! Na łańcuch czy co! - zawołałam, sama nie bardzo wiedząc, co mówię. Zrozpaczona Micara skupiła się, jak mogła i... na pysku smoka pojawiło się coś w rodzaju ogniotrwałego kagańca, a przy nim zawisnął długi stalowy łańcuch. Wyczerpana wysiłkiem echotworka zemdlała, a ja, niewiele myśląc, chwyciłam za uwięź i zaprowadziłam zwierzę w jakieś ustronne miejsce. Używając całej swojej siły, przytwierdziłam ją do jakiegoś metalowego kółka. Wiem, że to niewiele pomoże i że bestia się po prostu urwie, ale doraźne rozwiązania były właśnie jak najbardziej w cenie. Kto tam biegnie?

-_Polen! _Jak mi to teraz, do jasnej cholery, wyjaśnisz?!  
-Totalnie nie umiem czytać w cudzych myślach? Skąd miałem, tak jakby, wiedzieć, co ona przywoła?  
-Pewnie ci podpasowało. Smok, ogień...  
-Wieeeesz co, Niemcy? - Polska zaczyna chyba „wracać do formy". - To już totalnie nie w twoim stylu, tak pochopnie wyciągać wnioski.  
-A ty? To raczej ty powinnaś była dopilnować swoich stworków? - Ludwig, tracąc swoje zwykłe opanowanie, wyraźnie szukał winnych.  
-A co, mam łazić wszędzie za nimi?! Mają wolną wolę, mogą robić i mówić, co zgoła myślą! Zresztą może bym prędzej tu przyszła, gdyby nie ta pierdolona biurokracja. W waszych początkach musiało być, cholerka, łatwiej.  
Twarz Feliksa ściągnęła się w wyrazie „o-matulu-co-za-słownictwo". Niemiec spytał:  
-Skoro już mowa o dokumentach... kto ci je kazał wszystkie wypełniać dzisiaj?  
-Nie podano żadnego terminu.-Wiedziałem... W każdym razie masz na nie czas do wtorku.  
-Do wtorku? Cholerka, pośpieszyłam się zanadto.  
-A gdzie sprawca?  
-Micara czy smok?  
-Jaki znowu smok?!  
-Yyyhm... - zaczęłam się wiercić niespokojnie. - Powiedziała mi: krakowski...  
-To... to ona tak jakby ożywiła polską legendę? - zielonookiemu opadła szczęka.  
-Nie rozpoznałeś?  
-Aśka, na litość boską! Czy w tej legendzie jest w ogóle mowa, jak on wygląda?  
-Czy to teraz ważne? Szczególnie, że stwór się wścieka – przerwał nam Beilschmidt, wskazując na...  
O matko.  
-Dobra, lećmy – komenderuje Polska. - Ty, totalnie mi się nie chce nazywać ciebie nowym imieniem, przenieś tamtą do szpitalnego. My pójdz...

Reszty nie usłyszałam, bo już puściłam się biegiem ku Prusaczce. Rety, jak on czasem potrafi pozbierać się do kupy – normalnie jak nie ten zwykły Felek (_bez szeeeleeeeek... ale z całą toną różu_).  
Próbowałam ją jakoś ruszyć i pożałowałam nadanej jej przeze mnie korpulencji. Matko Boska elektryczna, jak ją z tego wyciągnąć? Nie ma rady, ciągnę srebrnoskórą za nogę.  
Pielęgniarka będąca akurat na dyżurze ledwie obrzuciła ją spojrzeniem, pokiwała głową z pewnym politowaniem i wskazała najbliższe wolne łóżko.  
-Kolejna – mruknął głos spod pobliskiej pościeli. - Co się dzieje?  
Co ja jeszcze przegapiłam, że Tonsil dostał się tutaj? Z jego (_wielkogabarytowym_) silnym i wytrzymałym ciałem?-Nieważne. Leż dalej – kobieta zmrużyła oczy.  
-Tam musi się dziać cuś dziwnygo – stwierdził tatrzański góral. - Cuś tam ryczy i płonie. Tylko co?  
-Leż dalej, opowiem ci kiedy indziej – rzuciłam przez ramię, wybiegając ze sterylnych pomieszczeń. Myślę, że jak na zaledwie dwa dni bycia tanem przeżyłam odrobinę za wiele. Kątem oka spostrzegam, że ognisty potwór niknie. Świetnie, bo nie wiem, czy dałabym radę zrobić cokolwiek. I czy w ogóle mam jakąś moc.  
Wpadam do swojej kwatery (_przykro będzie mi to mówić, Micara, ale odkupujesz mi drzwi..._) i znowu zaglądam do zamrażarki w poszukiwaniu lodu. Ta tajemnicza kartka też tam jest – co więcej, pojawił się na niej tekst! Jak na złość nie mogę dostatecznie skupić wzroku, by móc przeczytać, co na niej się znajduje. Odruchowo składam na niej swój autograf i zostawiam na stole, po czym, ledwo odczytując z zegara godzinę 17:15 (kiedy mi zleciało tyle czasu?), kładę się do łóżka na drzemkę... w moim wykonaniu właściwie leżankę. Dla odpoczynku oczu, które i tak mam mocno uszkodzone.

Wstałam piętnaście minut temu. Ręka odmawia mi jednak współpracy z długopisem, więc więcej tu nie zawrę. Nie czuję się ani trochę zdziwiona.

*Akademia – nie Gakuen Hetalia, tylko Gakuen Honkyuu (pamiętajcie, fanfick jest ogólnie rozpisany do AU). Różnica zasadnicza tkwi w tym, że nacje bywają nieraz nauczycielami, zaś moje wymyślone srebrne stworki – przeważnie uczniami. Przeważnie, nieraz... bo bywa i tak, że role się odwracają... ale o tym innym razem.


End file.
